Talk:Charge
Item destruction "For example, if an item had 6 charges and could cast bless for 5 charges per use and aid once per day, then using bless before aid would not destroy the item, but using aid before bless would cause the item to be destroyed." I tried this and got different results. I had an item with 6 charges that could cast protection from alignment for 5 charges per use and mage armor once per day. Using protection from alignment destroyed the item, regardless of whether or not I had used the mage armor property. --The Krit 16:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm seeing what happened. I did not consider item property order as having significance in my test, if you had kept the same item properties but swapped the order which you assigned them in the toolset, you would see the phenomena I had described. This means I'll likely have to go retest even the single use only for different ordering combinations to see which ones display the phenomena and which ones do not. WhiZard 17:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Here's the verdict. The order used is the item property listing as displayed in game when examining the object which is also the Toolkit order (I have not looked into the scripted adding order, but I am guessing it is the same). Cast spell properties with a positive number of charges per use will always keep the item alive from charge depletion so long as they have uses remaining (e.g. if the item had 6 charges and two cast spells one with 5 charges per use, and one with 1 charge per use, regardless of the item property ordering, using the 5 charge per use first would not destroy the item. Cast spell properties with 0 charges per use and any number of uses per day will only keep the item alive from charge depletion if these properties still have uses and are listed after the one that would run out of uses from charge depletion. Single use only will never prevent an item from being destroyed from charge depletion, however, the destruction single use only uses cannot be prevented by other cast spell properties. WhiZard 18:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've gone through the in-game standard items, and the Staff of the Magi is not destroyed by charge depletion because of the 0 charge mage armor listed at the end, Golden chalice of Lathander is saved by light unlimited uses per day, Harp of Pandemonium is saved by daze unlimited uses per day, I think this reflects all the ones where ordering mattered. So in-game items all seem to work by the phenomena described.WhiZard 18:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Recharging item from zero charges "When charges are increased by script, a player may need to rest to take advantage of the addition, as the item will need to recalculate its remaining uses. " Im not sure whether this is correct. I encountered this issue, but I was able to fix it by re-adding the cast spell item property. No resting was needed just take actual itemproperty, get its values, remove it and add newly created one. That way its immediately possible to use it without resting, so maybe the game doesnt recalculates charges, but the cast spell (per charges) itemproperty instead. --ShaDoOoW 21:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) * The "uses of the item" was intended to refer to the uses of each cast spell property of the item (which are all reclalculated together on a rest or on use (if it can be used)). You have shown how to recalculate one (by adding and removing) without recalculating the others. However not all cases of restting charges will add and remove the pertaining cast spell properties. Thus I think the word "may" is accurate, as it provides an in-game solution to the problem that can normally arise from changing the number of charges. WhiZard 23:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) * When does this come up? I did not encounter it when testing the magic electrifier. --The Krit 18:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :* It comes up when trying to make use of a charge using cast spell that before had 0 uses left. With multiple charge using cast spells this can come up even before destruction is checked. For example if I had a spell requiring 5 charges and using other charge using cast spells I got the charges down to four, then increasing the number of charges won't by itself let me use the 5 charge spell. WhiZard 19:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::* I see. I do not recall checking items with multiple cast spell properties (no need for what I was doing), so yes, that would fit with what I have seen. --The Krit 23:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC)